rgocommitdie_l_o_r_efandomcom-20200214-history
/r/GoCommitDie L O R E Wiki
PLEASE READ THE BULLETIN BOARD. Welcome to the /r/GoCommitDie L O R E Wiki Welcome to the L O R E database of /r/GoCommitDie, where we jokingly piece together the lives of each interesting and unique character in the GoCommitDie-iverse. This Wikia was inspired by the Be like bro Wiki, which is a "L O R E" Wikia for the /r/comedycemetery subreddit. [[Pagemaking Rules|'How to Get Your Character on the List']] Timeline GCDEU (Go Commit Die Extended Universe) 'Bulletin Board' What the hell is happening? Evildarkzombies here. Just gonna say it: I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be inactive so long. I stopped adding characters for a while due to school, which seems to have been a terrible mistake. I don't know why Phoenix hasn't been updating the wiki, and Placeholder is only an admin in name, so that combined with me not being here, nothing has been getting done. That's why the front page hasn't been updated in ages. I do plan on getting back into this. I've completely redesigned the front page, mostly because it was a giant cluster of stuff Phoenix posted. * The instructions to get your character on the list are in a different page. * The character page itself is now in alphabetical order(except the Misc. category, which is at the bottom), so it's not as big of a cluster. New characters added to the list will be tagged with the NEW! flair next to their name, and will remain that way for a week. * There is now a GCDEU page (Go Commit Die Extended Universe), where people can write short stories based off of characters from the subreddit. This is more of an experiment than anything because of the state of this place, so feel free to do what you will with it. Otherwise, keep on adding characters and all that. Mod applications are still open, but I don't know if Phoenix will ever be on to respond. Ask me about anything you have questions about. Once again, I'm sorry, but I'm back now, and I plan to do more with this wikia. I hope Phoenix comes back soon so we can get more mods and make this wikia good again. Godspeed, - Evildarkzombies 'Characters = (Note: The "†" symbol represents a deceased character) = = (Note 2: The "*" symbol after a character name represents a member of the group/species listed not originating from the saga in which the group/species is mostly concentrated in) = Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid saga(s) * Baby Killing Police 2 alexnewtron's DODGEBALL! saga * ItzMurderTime (famous for "go commit die") Auto Rap Battles saga * Jevel57 (famous for "macdondald symble") * Marko * The OOO (group) Breaking Point saga * Black Luigi Mario Roleplay Games saga(s) * T-Posing Mario MeepCity saga * Miro Robloxian High School saga * Anti Wall Man * Classic Sonic * Dein Fuhrer * Despacito Spider (species) ** Chad Despacito ** Communist Despacito ** Dangerfish Despacito ** Despacito ** Despacyeeto ** Eggspacito* ** Erika ** Giraffe Despacito ** Jeusepacito ** Kung-Fucito ** Minion Despacito ** †Missionary Despacito ** Mr Despacito ** Ms. Despacito ** Rebellious Teen Despacito ** Safari Oof* (half-despacito) ** Soviet Despacito * Despacito Bird (currently classified as subspecies) ** Birdspacito ** Helicopter Despacito (subspecies of subspecies) ** Penguin Despacito * Robloxian High School Police Force ** Angry Security Guy ** Content Cop ** "No Reposts" Penguin ** The Nameless Partner * †?DilanKleBoldt * †Jeuse * PP Extendus Man * Principal Dong Kong * Sans (species) ** Sams from Undertal ** xxxsansacion * THANOS * Up6trjpk6gg11 * 6ix9ine SCP Foundation saga * SCPs ** SCP-173 ** SCP-696 '''''NEW! ** SCP-4000 ** SCP-4112 (The Mythical OOF) * Staff ** A Normal Class-D ** †El_ROBLOXCubano ** Frogy the Security Guard ** Grey the MTF ** SCP Facility Guard Miscellaneous/Unknown saga/etc. * Angel * †Bobb Solidgerman * Communism Man * Communist Girl * Deadpool * "Do you are have stupid" species ** Do you are have stupid * Gucci Gang Platypillar * Headude * P1ac3h01d3r * Sayori * Tea_Pawt * The Despatrio Support Contact a member of staff if you have any questions! * Founder and Owner: Randomphoenix03 (Gone Inactive) * Administrator: Evildarkzombies * Administrator: YaBoiP1ac3h01d3r (Gone Inactive) Latest activity Category:Browse